smileyfacefandomcom-20200213-history
Smiley
This article is about Smileys in general. For the actual smiley, see Smiley (Smiley). Smilies, also known as smiles or emoticons, are the emotions of Everybody Edits, as you are able to change your smiley to what other people see you as, as often as you want, to either reflect your emotion, or to show superiority. Smilies fall under four basic categories: those which are free, and available to all people (guests included) which include the Basic Smiley, those which you must buy from the Energy Shop for Energy (some are seasonal, which later get put into the Energy Shop, but cost Gems) which include the Ninja, those which you must be Beta to buy/receive (Beta costs real money) such as the Devil, and those which are awarded randomly via a Magic Coin (much like the Energy Boosters), such as the Wizard. Origins The EE smileys have many origins. Some, like the basic smileys, come from common emoticons like ':)' for the Smiley and ':D' for the Grin. Others come from professions, like the Nurse, Worker and Postman. Other smileys come from common fantasy and mythical creatures, like the Ghost and Wizard. Some smileys come from animals, like the Reindeer or the Bunny. Smileys The different types of smileys fall into four main groups: Basic, Buyable, Beta, and Random. There is also a fifth class of smileys, smileys which can not be ontained via these methods. Basic Basic smileys are the smileys which everyone receives, whether you're beta, normal, or guest. Unless you've hacked the game, it is impossible to not have these smileys. These smileys include the Smile, the Grin, the Tongue, the Happy, the Annoyed, the Sad, and the Indifferent. These smileys are all considered bland, and are usually only used by guests. Energy Shop The most common type of smiley are those which come from the Energy Shop. These smileys are typically the ones you'll see most often, by non-beta and beta members alike. These smileys cost various amounts of Energy (some are very cheap whilst others are very expensive), and thus usually need to be bought via seperate sessions of playing. The Energy Shop smilies are, in order of cost, the Ohhh!, the Angel, the Worker, the Coy, the Sigh, the Nurse, the Robber, the XD, the XP, the Bully, the Female, the Ninja, the Templar Knight, the Commando, and the Terminator. Retired/Limited Edition Retired/Limited edition smilies are smilies that will disappear from the Energy Shop shortly after they get put in. Before some updates with the Energy Shop, failing to attain one of these smileys would result in never being able to acquire them. Fortunately now, most previously discontinued smileys can be found in the Classic section of the Energy Shop, but can only be purchased by Gems and not Energy. The LE smilies are commonly associated with a holiday, and as such, are generally seen as a sign of an aged account, the longer on since they've been available. The LE smileys are Christmas 2010, Valentines 2011, Ghost, Vampire, and Frankenstein (Halloween 2011), Indian and Pilgrim (USA Thanksgiving, 2011), Snowman and Reindeer (Christmas 2011). Beta Getted with beta package Magic Coin There are a few, covert smileys, which are obtained randomly via Magic Coin. It is currently unknown which factors, if any, influence your chance of getting one. The two Magic Coin smileys are the much admired Wizard and Fire Wizard smileys, along with the LE Grinch and now the Witch. Other The are a few other smileys which do not fall into any of the above groups. They are mainly smilies that can be won in contests, such as the Easter contest, which gave winners the Bird and the Bunny. Also, the Postman smiley is available if you subscribe to the Everybody Edits e-mail newsletter, and the Ultimate Fan smiley if you send a postcard or drawing to the 'EE team'. There is also the Zombie smiley, which can only be obtained for a limited amount of time by using the Zombie Potion or getting infected by a player that has used the Zombie Potion or been infected by another player. The Zombie smiley can not be obtained properly without hacking. Moderator Only moderators have this smileys or with hacking Uses The EE smileys are mainly used to give the player a certain appearance, isntead of everyone just using the normal Smiley. Smileys like the Wizard or the Ninja are usually left unchanged, as a lot of people may see them as popular smielys. Otherwise, you can use certain smileys to convey certain emotions, like the Grin or the Annoyed. Another popular use for smileys is in Copy Bosses. Some smileys, like the Ninja, Robber and Policeman, can affect the player on the minimap, by making them invisible or giving them a different colour. Category:Smileys